Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{-5}{2y - 1} = 3$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2y - 1$ $ -5 = 3(2y - 1) $ $-5 = 6y - 3$ $-5 = 6y - 3$ $-2 = 6y$ $6y = -2$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{6}$ Simplify. $y = -\dfrac{1}{3}$